Paige Prentiss
Paige was the first of the Harton-Erachi, which would later on be desribed as the precursors of the "true" Erachi created by the Aryoril , who in turn were created by the Urea, who were crafted by David Herr and Kyoraku at the end of Aizen's betrayl, and who were intrusted with the key to create the Erachi. History: Much of Paige's history was lost during Aizen's betrayl and so only very few details are known. It is known that her original body came from Gallifrey, the city of Prospero to be precise, however, soon she realised she was one of the Erachi. Unlike the current Erachi, there was no such thing as a Prime, there were only the Erachi and the Erachi shards. The shards would later on be injected into an Erachi, who would gain a fragment of the person's personality and their powers in return. Paige was delighted at the prospect and willingly joined David Herr and Kyoraku in their attempt to create more of them and accompanied them on their journeys through the planes to collect other Erachi and shards. During these travels she met Rachel Seaver and Oberyn Teclis who also were Erachi. The three formed a close relationship and, due to their power both before and after absorbing a large amount of shards, were named Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Personality: Paige was always and will most likely always be a very outspoken individual, sharing her opinion of matters with others no matter what and is usually, though not on purpose, brutally honest. Telling Oberyn once that his swordmanship "sucked" as his "fingering" was off. This caused the other Harton-Erachi to make a sinde remark about other meanings of the word and him showing her how off it was, which in turn got him a kick up his rear from Paige. While she is very open about her sexuality and is sometimes reffered to as "Freud" by others because she seems to think most problems people have are based on their sexuality. She does not like it being brought up at every situation, though if it is and not directly specifically at her in an insulting fashion, she can roll with it and is known to be quite funny about it. Another important aspect is, that Paige cares deeply about the other Harton-Erachi and would do everything to protect them. Wether this extends to the "true" Erachi is as of yet unknown, as she has yet to meet either the Skulblaka, Clara Renner or her daughter Keryn Renner. Quotes: "If your battle plan's working, it's probably a trap." '- Paige to Oberyn shortly before the latter falls into a trap. '"Life's a journey. Shame about the destination." - Paige offering council to a defeated enemy. "I don't have time to die! I'm too busy!" - Paige upon being asked if she was ready to die by an opponent. "You can never have too many enemies. The more you've got, the more likely they are to get in each other's way." '- Paige upon being asked if she made so many enemies on purpose. '"Sometimes the good must perish so that the rest survive." - Paige in one of her rare, serious moments. "Competence on the battlefield is a myth. The side which screws up next to last wins, it's as simple as that." '''- Paige explaining the logic of war during the Rebellion. Trevylan: '''Trevylan: In its sealed state, Trevylan looks like a regular katana with an orange hilt. The tsuba has a teardrop shape, with the base of the drop arcing over the top of the blade, and the point of the drop pointing below the cutting edge. A row of several tiny teardrop-shaped holes decorates the bottom of the curve, and a small ring, approximately five centimeters in diameter, dangles off the tip of the tear-drop. Shikai: Trevlyan maintains its form of a regular katana. Trevlyan release command is "Cry", which projects a high-pitched tone over a wide area, overloading the hearing of anyone in range and knocking them unconscious. This comparatively humane and painless technique fits with Paige's self-presentation as a proponent of justice. The ring tone is produced by the vibration of Trevylan Another technique useable with Trevylan is when it vibrates momentarily and, after Paige moves the blade around her in a semi-circle, a trail appears, following the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades, which rain down on her opponents. Bankai: Trevylan maintains its form of a regular katana, though without the small ring. Paige holds up her sword in her right hand, and places her left palm against the ring on the cross guard. The ring begins to spin as it releases Amber Pressure. As it spins faster, the circle grows bigger and bigger until it's large enough to surround her body. The ring then splits into ten other glowing rings of similar size that encircled Paige. With a slash of her sword, the circles go flying outwards and vanish. Once disappeared, the ten rings begin to generate a black void. The void creates a vacuum that nullifies the senses of any form of energy, sight, sound, and scent. The only sense the victim retains is that of touch. In Bankai state, Paige can also draw lime-green circles in the air with her hands, creating a massive burst of sound-based concussive force that reverberates out with crushing power. This technique is capable of dealing a fatal blow to any Espada (pre-release) below the rank of five with relative ease.Category:Harton-ErachiCategory:Court Guard Squad Captain